Robbie sings his way into Sportacus's heart
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: Sportacus wakes up to singing and sees his love.


In the middle of the night Sportacus was woken up by loud singing. "What… where is the singing coming from? It's… 11:30 pm!" Sport gets up to investigate the loud singing. He flips around town to find out who is singing, he sees Robbie sitting under a large apple tree. *Robbie singing* "when you save the day my heart aches for you to love me. I want to kiss you on the lips but the kids will laugh. Oh sporta…" "oh really Robbie, you want to kiss me?" *Robbie blushes* "did anyone tell you that it's rude to listen to people in secret?!" "Oh robbie, im sorry. I was woken up by your singing, i was seeing who it was.*sits next to Robbie* i accidently got drawn into your voice, you have a good singing voice.*Sportacus blushes*" "well thank you, it's ok if you don't…" Sportacus leans in to kiss robbie. "Robbie i definately love you. I didn't know you Loved me. I should have known, i saw it in your eyes but I thought it was my imagination." They kiss for a while, they lay down in the grass. They awoke to all of the kids standing around them. "Um Sportacus, why are you sleeping next to Robbie?" "Huh… oh Stephanie, kids, i love Robbie and he loves me." "Yeah, i definately love Sportacus, that is the reason why I am always trying to get rid of him. But now we expressed our love im finished with that. Im not as evil as you all think." "Awwwww you two make a cute couple, don't you all agree?" All of the kids sit down and talk with Sportacus and Robbie. After a long day of playing, the kids go home and sleep. "Robbie, can i spend the night with you?" "Well ok, my place is a mess. I have been working on an invention and stuff is all over the place." So Sportacus and Robbie go to his lair, as they step in the floor was cluttered with gears and scrap metal. "Wow Robbie, you weren't lying. This place is a mess. Ill help you clean up." They picked up all the mess. *Sportacus's stomach growled* "i have sportscandy in that fridge." Sportacus opens up the fridge and grabs an apple. "Thank you Robbie, this is a very good apple." Robbie passes out and falls to the ground. Sportacus comes right over to Robbie. "Robbie are you ok? What is wrong?! Hello? Oh no, is he ok? He is really pale and warm." Sportacus picks up Robbie and puts him in bed. He then gets a cold damp towel to put on Robbies head. 'Poor Robbie, he looks so sick.' A few minutes later, Robbie wakes up. *Robbie said weekly* "huh… how did I get into bed?" "Hey Robbie, you passed out and I put you to bed. You look sick." *Robbie groans* "man i feel so bad, the room is spinning and I am so warm. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." "Poor robbie, i have medicine in my airship but I don't want you to be alone. Maybe Stephanie will look after you when im gone." The time was 8am. He called Stephanie and she showed up. "Stephanie, Robbie is really sick and I have to go to my airship to get medicine for him, i don't want him to be alone will you look after him until I get back?" "Of corse! Awwwww poor baby, you look so bad. I mean sick." Robbie starts to caugh, he sneezes and groans. Stephanie gets him some water. "Here drink this." Robbie drinks the water and caughs a lot. Stephanie rubs his face. Sportacus comes back with a bag full of bottles. He takes out the one with a flower on it. "Now you have to drink this. It tastes bad but its good for you." Robbie drinks the medicine and gives the most disgusting looking face ever. "Ewwwww gross! What was that?!" "A mixture of flowers and plants." "What, i feel better. How does it work so fast?!" *whispers to Robbie* "magic, it's a family recipe" "you have magic in your family?!" "Yeah. My mom and dad are elves. That is why I have this hat. My ears are pointy." "Does that mean that you are one too?" "Shhhhhhh, yeah. No one else can know." "Ok sportasugar, i wont tell." "Did you just call me sportasugar?! *Robbie nods* awwwww i love that name" "really?! *blushes* it came to me and I just said it." They kiss and then went to sleep.


End file.
